First Year Hufflepuffs
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Featuring my OCS: A'ishah, Lillian and Alwyn. Set after the Deathly Hallows, but before Albus, James, Lily, Scorpious,ect... Based around the House of Hufflepuff! Rated for safety. Discontinued due to lack of inspiration; up for adoption if you PM me!
1. The Sorting

**OK...so, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic! * Padfoot applauds herself*. So, this takes place after the Deathly Hallows, but before James and Albus and Lily and Scorpius and ect...so, I personally thing McGonagall became the Headmistress...but...ah, screw it, this is what **_**I **_**think...what **_**I've **_**decided to write about!**

**Also, I just made up most of the schedule...FORGIVE ME.**

**Sorry...this is a heck of a long note...**

**A'ishah and Lillian: 11**

**Alwyn (mentioned, but not named): 11**

* * *

A'ishah had that butterfly-feeling in her belly as she stood in the line with the rest of the new First-Years. That butterfly-feeling had started from the moment she had stepped off of the train, and now it was so bad...she almost fainted, but the idea of the embarrassment that that would cause was an unbearable thought.

So, when the girl in front of her was called, A'ishah composed herself, rather unsuccessfully.

"Lillian Troion!"

The Headmistress, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, called out the name, and the brown-haired girl in front of A'ishah practically ran over to the stool and sat upon it, grinning broadly as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.

"...HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed, and a spirited cheer came from the Hufflepuff table. As soon as the Hat had been lifted off, Lillian ran over to the happy table and sat down, smiling broadly.

"A'ishah Linka!"

A'ishah froze, her mind going completely going blank. _How do I walk again...?_

With a deep breath, the young girl slowly walked up to the stool, and sat down, fighting back the urge to either faint, throw up, or a bit of both. As the Hat was lowered onto her head, doubt grew in her mind:

_Oh, my God...what if I'm not chosen? What if this was a cruel trick!? What if...if...if I'm not Sorted at __all__? What if...I'm just not Sorted, but I'm made to stay here!?_

A long, anxious silence filled the room.

"...HUFFLEPUFF!"

A'ishah felt almost giddy in relief; the cheers from the Hufflepuff table were almost non-existent to the nervous girl as she walked rather shakily over to the violently cheering table, choosing the empty place in between Lillian and another first year; a boy with red-brown hair and a disgruntled expression.

"Yay!" Lillian exclaimed, hugging A'ishah excitedly, "you're in Hufflepuff too!"

With a nervous smile, A'ishah hugged back, but accidently brushed the boy beside her. He looked up, and upon seeing her, narrowed his brilliant eyes and hissed in a low whisper that A'ishah could only just hear,

"Watch who you're touching, Mudblood..."

A'ishah let go of Lillian abruptly and turned to the boy, asking softly,

"What'd you just call me?"

But he ignored her, intently focused on grabbing a pasty from the platter that had magically appeared in front of him. With all the grace that only someone with years of practice can do, the boy placed the pasty on his plate, grabbed his knife and fork and cut the pasty up into small pieces, eating as if he was in a posh, refined restaurant.

"Lillian..." A'ishah asked, looking at her friend, who immediately looked at her.

"Yes?"

"...What does 'Mudblood' mea-?" she was cut off as Lillian shoved a pasty into the A'ishah's mouth, and then turned away, chatting to an older-looking Hufflepuff.

A'ishah bit off some of the pasty and glared half-heartedly at her friend, but her attention was drawn back to the boy, who was, in a refined manner, now eating part of a casserole. He looked, in major contrast to everyone else in the Great Hall, worried, angry and, above all, scared, although that was only noticeable by the way his left hand shook while he held his fork.

_Well_, A'ishah shrugged it off, focusing on her dinner (finally); _it's got nothing to do with me..._

* * *

(Next day)

The sun shone promisingly as A'ishah and Lillian walked towards the Greenhouse, towards Herbology. Lillian was just barely stopping herself from running towards the next class, as her friend was trailing behind her, lost in thought.

"Hey!" A'ishah looked up suddenly, alarm shooting across her face. She frowned slightly at Lillian.

"What? I was thinking!" she snapped, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Lillian looked curiously at her, looking rather concerned at her companion's weariness.

"Are you OK?" she asked, falling next to her and curbing her excitement enough to be able to walk at her side, "I mean, you look so tired..."

"I..." A'ishah yawned again, "I'm fine, Lillian...I just didn't sleep well night. Nerves, y'know?"

This seemed enough of a response for Lillian, and she nodded in agreement before running off, heading towards the Greenhouse at top speed. A'ishah sighed in relief.

In actual fact, the First Year had been unable to sleep; the comment _'Mudblood' _had been ringing in her mind ever since dinner that night and the brief, abrupt sentence the other boy had said to her kept replaying in her mind, looming when she was almost asleep:

"_Watch who you're touching, Mudblood..."_

The phrase was obviously insulting, and, though she didn't know what it meant, it stung her inside to think that someone would say that to her. Those cruel, dark eyes glaring at her...

"A'ishah!"

The warning came too late, as the girl crashed into the Greenhouse window, falling onto the grass in a rather undignified way.

"Typical Mudblood...can't even concentrate on walking properly!"

A'ishah whipped her head around, but all she saw was the tail of a robe entering the building...

* * *

**So...first Chapter! *no sound***

**Sorry if I screwed some things up...:D**

**Next Up: Year 1: Halloween!**

**~Padfoot**


	2. Halloween

**So, this is Chapter 2! I intend to do all the major holidays in the year (Christmas, Easter, Halloween, birthdays, ect.), with some additional stuff in between, for the WHOLE series (from Years 1-7), and this one's Halloween! Yay!**

* * *

_**Halloween**_

* * *

"Hey! Ah, A'ishah! Wake _up!_"

The dark-haired girl sat up suddenly in bed, her eyes wide and startled, and she quickly snapped,

"What!? Fire? Flood? One of the ghosts do something to the castle or something?!"

Lillian laughed, a shimmering sound that seemed to brighten the dark, cool room,

"No, silly! It's October the 31st!"

"...you woke me up to tell me that it's _Halloween_?"

"No...don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" A'ishah looked at her friend is some exasperation, "Other than the fact that today is Halloween, as you have continuously reminded me and have circled multiple times on the calendar above your bed, what could make today important!"

Lillian sighed in mock disappointment,

"A'ishah, today is my _birthday_!"

"...you're 12?"

"_Yes_!"

"...what's so important about that?"

"You know, A'ishah, you're being a real butt this morning! This is really unlike you!" Lillian's expression was suddenly filled with concern; her moods could change from one to another almost instantaneously, "are you okay?"

A'ishah nodded briefly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Are you _absolutely positively _sure?"

Again, A'ishah nodded.

"Okay, then," Lillian sighted, but suddenly perked up again, "I need to see what I got today!"

She got out of bed and rushed out into the Common Room, leaving A'ishah alone with her thoughts.

A'ishah sighed and rubbed her eyes; despite the fact that she usually went to bed really early, the nightmares kept her up and awake half he night. All because of what _he _had said almost a month ago:

"_Typical Mudblood...can't even concentrate on walking properly!"_

Since then, she'd found out the meaning of Mudblood, A Muggle-Born, like herself, was one. From what she'd been told, it was an absolutely _disgusting _word, and that only low-life scum would use it to make themselves feel better.

In short, it was a horrid word.

She knew that it shouldn't get to her-

"A'ISHAH! GET DOWN HERE!"

_Oh, well..._

* * *

_(Later that day)_

"Oh, my _God_, I can't believe it..."

The remark came from Alwyn, who was walking along the corridor. A'ishah and Lillian looked up sharply, and a little flicker of silvery light was quickly snuffed out.

"You...know how to cast a Patronus?" Alwyn practically snarled at the pair, rushing over to them with angry incredulity on his face, "you're only a first year!"

"Is that what it's called?" A'ishah replied softly, looking down. She closed her eyes. Vaguely, she registered her friend say _"You're a first-year too!"_, but all she could concentrate on was the conversation that was happening at that very moment.

"I found it out from an old book I'd read, Alwyn-," she was cut off by him slapping her sharply across the face, leaving a red mark.

"Don't you _dare _speak my name, filthy child!" he growled, sounding as if he was at least 3 times older than he really was. A'ishah held his gaze, but her eyes were filled with tears, and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Are you gonna cry, Mudblood?" Alwyn sneered, stepping closer to her, ignoring Lillian's screeches of anger, "are you? Because, it sure seems like it."

"I...you don't affect me, Alwyn. I honestly don't care...a-at all..." her voice trembled at the end. With a final scalding glare, Alwyn stepped away, sneering at her.

"Of course not," he smirked slightly, "I'll see you later, Muggle..."

With a dramatic flair of his robes, he strode past them, a superior expression on his face.

"Are-are you OK?" Lillian crouched next to her friend, her expression one of extreme concern, "he didn't hurt you too bad? Oh, that boy...I honestly want to know what his problem is- whoa! You're crying!"

Yes. A'ishah was crying. Not very noticeably, but she was all the same. It made her look adorable, yet it was heartbreaking to see her with tears streaming down her face. She made no sound, but held her hand to her face, which now bore a red, hand-shaped mark on it, courtesy of Alwyn.

A Prefect (Hufflepuff) came across to the scene, having just arrived, and took the weeping girl into her arms, trying in vain to console her.

"What happened?" the Prefect looked to Lillian, who was speechlessly looking at A'ishah. Lillian shook her head and blurted out what had just happened in one whole breath, conveniently leaving out the whole Patronus thing.

"I'll take her Madam Pomfrey; _you _go tell Alwyn that the Prefect Rihanna wants to see him at lunch. Now..." helping A'ishah to her feet, the Prefect Rihanna lead her away, while Lillian, almost eagerly, ran after Alwyn to tell him what she was told to say.

* * *

_(Dinner that Night)_

The Great Hall was all covered in Halloween decor: pumpkins everywhere, the floating candles looking somehow more...ethereal...and, of course, the ghosts were enjoying themselves greatly; they _were _ghosts, after all.

Alwyn, instead of eating like the rest of the students, was staring at his plate, which had nothing on it. He had an unreadable expression on his face, and he was just sitting there, absolutely motionless. In truth, he was thinking of how he'd caused the Mudblood to cry, but he wasn't exactly ecstatically happy about it...

_No..._he mentally scolded himself, _That's not what _they _would like..._

"That was horrible, what you did to her."

Alwyn shrugged, not looking at Lillian, and said quietly,

"I know...I tried to be horrid. Believe me."

"Oh, I do."

Looking up, Alwyn stared intensely at her, and saw that the one whom he had hit that very day next to her, looking at the ground. Fully shifting his body around so that he could face them, Alwyn snapped,

"Look, is there any point to this conversation?"

"Yes. Apologize," Lillian spoke softly, pointing to A'ishah, "her."

_Damn..._he though furiously, feeling a hot stinging in his eyes. Something that only happened when...when _it _happened, _no...no tears, Alwyn, you soft prat..._

"No," he said smoothly, before getting up and sweeping majestically from the room, heading for the Hufflepuff Common Room, leaving behind a confused-looking Lillian.

When he reached his dorm, Alwyn collapsed on his bed and cried hysterically, his screams swallowed by his pillow.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done!**

**I was thinking of skipping every 2****nd**** year...no I'd do years 1,3,5,7 but leave the others out...review you opinion on the matter?**

**~Padfoot183**


	3. The Note

**So...here's one of those little in-between chapters that I was mentioning. This one's based on just after the new term...after the Christmas Holidays, I guess. A little one before Easter. (I think)**

* * *

_**Notes**_

* * *

Looking down, Alwyn lowered himself onto the ground, ignoring everything around him. The new term had just started, and though he had homework, albeit not much, barely anything, really, he decided to ignore it until the night before the due date, which gave him time to do as much brooding as possible.

He had convinced his parents to let him stay at the school over the holidays; it was just as well- he hated the lot of them, including the house-elf...

"Avoiding the brooding menace, we are!" a voice whisper-screamed as she passed him; this comment wasn't responded to by either him or the girl's companion. With a snort, Alwyn lay on his belly, staring into the warm fire in front of him. Maybe he should do his Charms homework...although, he only got it as a punishment for using _Wingardium Leviosa _on his arch enemy, A'ishah. Yes, he already considered her as an enemy. He found out the spell in an old book that had belonged to some long-forgotten ancestor; in Alwyn's mind, he'd wanted to try the spell out and A'ishah had just been at the right place at the right time...

Alwyn reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a crumpled piece of parchment with perfect handwriting on it. It said:

_Alwyn,_

_I just wanted to let you know that, what you called me all those months ago? That really hurt me. It keeps me awake at night, and I've been lacking sleep for weeks now._

_Oh, and hitting me? That hurt. A lot. What did I do to you? I may be of non-wizard birth, but, as Lillian keeps telling me, I am proud of being what I am. I'm almost glad that we're in the same House; I can taunt you with my Muggle-ness, and I'll be able to get away with it._

_Sincerely, _

_A'ishah._

Alwyn frowned as he once again reread the note. It was so uncharacteristic of her...too uncharacteristic. He was pretty sure that A'ishah, no matter how she felt, would _never _be this blunt. In fact...

Getting up, Alwyn swept over to were said Hufflepuff was sitting alone, her friend most probably in the dorms already.

"Mudb-uh, A'ishah!" he winced at the use of her proper name, but seeing that the room was rather crowded...

Thrusting the note into the now-startled girl, he snapped; although in a quieter voice that before,

"Did _you _write this?"

Quickly scanning the note, the first year looked up at him with a cool expression, showing neither affection nor hatred.

"No," she replied quietly, staring unblinkingly at him with her blue-grey eyes. Alwyn took a deep breath, controlling the urge to lash out in anger. But not anger at her, though...

"Then, _who did it_?" he growled, emphasising the last three words by almost hissing them out. A'ishah seemed unfazed and replied calmly,

"Lillian. And, I say sorry on her behalf. She shouldn't...interfere, no matter how much she feels its right."

"How do I know you're not lying?" he said suspiciously, his eyes narrowing threateningly. Shrugging of his death-look, she turned back to what she'd been doing before he'd interrupted (she'd been reading) and replied smoothly,

"I've _never _lied in my life, I swear. Not even," here, she looked up again and peered at him speculatively, "to myself."

Alwyn froze at this; immediately he knocked back that momentary feeling of dread. Damn those eyes that could see through everything! _But,_ he hastily assured himself, _you're _not _lying! You _hate _her kind, and you're parents _do _love you beyond anything else!_

The bittersweet relief flooded over him

_That's right..._he thought calmingly, _believe that. Believe that or believe nothi-_

"Which is what you're doing right now, isn't it?" Now, A'ishah sounded genuinely concerned, and looked at him with a little more interest. Alwyn looked away, his eyes squeezed shut.

_Ignore her...ignore her..._he thought-snapped. But, this was a futile thing to try and do, obviously.

"Alwyn-," she began, but was cut off by Alwyn saying in a desperate, pleading, loud voice,

"Get _away!_"

With that, he ran to the boy's dorms, leaving behind a confused-looking A'ishah.

* * *

**...where did **_**that **_**come from O.O**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Padfoot**


	4. Easter

**Yay! I love updating this! I will actually **_**try **_**and keep them more 11 year old-ish, seeing as they're all acting like 15 year olds now...anyway.**

* * *

_**Easter**_

* * *

"Eggs!"

Lillian was hungrily devouring the portion of chocolate eggs that she'd brought into the Great Hall, her speech muffled by the chocolate in her mouth. A'ishah shuffled in her seat, moving away from her, but grinning.

"You'll give yourself a stomach ache, y'know," she stated, but was unheard as the morning post was delivered. Hundreds of owls of all shapes, colourings and sizes flew into the Hall, giving their parcels to their respectful owners. A large Screech Owl landed near A'ishah and placed a letter down, before nuzzling her fondly.

"Feathers!" she said happily, petting the fierce-looking owl. Feathers ruffled his feathers and swooped off, leaving his owner to open the letter.

The letter said:

_Daughter,_

_How is your school? From what we've heard from you, it's absolutely amazing! Are you learning enough? Are you studying? Make sure you are! I want you to excel, and I want you to pass the year with flying colours._

_It's real lonely without you here, you know. But, your owl is good company. He's so well-behaved...he acts like he's the boss; but still, he's friendly when he wants to be._

_Write back soon, and Father sends his love._

_~Mother_

A'ishah smiled. This was a true letter; short, to the point and encouraging her to do her best. The paper was yellow, but she suspected that Mother had _bought _the paper to look like that, for reasons unknown.

Folding the letter and putting it inside her robes, A'ishah was about to dig into her much-more-healthier-than-Lillian's breakfast, when a cry came from a table or so away,

"_Shiiiit_!"

McGonagall was up instantly, and her voice was sharp as she snapped,

"Language, Mr Alistair! 20 points from Hufflepuff!"

There was a unanimous groan from the Hufflepuff Tables, and several people cast filthy glares at Alwyn, who merely huffed and stared at the table with hatred. Lillian barely glanced up from her chocolate, and shoved a large egg to A'ishah, snapping 'Eat!' in a muffled voice.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"By _God_," Lillian muttered under her breath as, for the 8th time, she crossed out a full paragraph. She'd been given lines, for, what A'ishah thought secretly, was a really good reason (meaning, that she thought that Lillian deserved the lines):

_(Flashback; After Breakfast)_

"_Good job, Alwyn," Lillian had drawn said Hufflepuff aside, and was now growling at him, "you lost us 20 points!"_

_Shrugging, Alwyn had pointedly look at the ground, and whispered,_

"_Do you mind? Only, I have to be at-!" he was cut off as Lillian had punched him in the stomach, winding him, and had then slapped him across the face several times and had finished with punching his face, leaving him gasping on the floor, breathless and with a blood nose._

"_That was for everyone in our House, mostly A'ishah!" _

_It was then that A'ishah had forced her friend to turn around and make her see the teacher that had seen the whole episode._

_(End Flashback)_

"Well, you _did _sort of unleash hell on him-."

"I don't care!' Lillian fumed, throwing the quill aside in defeat, "that little..._idiot _deserved what he got!"

"Granted, but still-"

"You mean you think he _didn't_!?" Lillian looked at her friend in disbelief.

"N-no! Of course he did!" A'ishah hurriedly, "it's just that...maybe you should've done something less risky, or less harmful, or less..." she trailed off as Alwyn glided across the Common Room, his robes drawn around him, a haughty expression on his face. He seemed to be holding something, but whatever it was, it was out of sight. Not even glancing at them, he went on his way, until, while passing the two girls, he tripped, but managed to put his hands out in front of him in time to sop himself from falling on his face.

"Oops," Lillian murmured, an evil smirk on her face. Getting up hurriedly, he swept from the room.

**(That evening)**

* * *

"_No...I can't...!"_

The voice startled A'ishah as she paused outside the Girl's Dorms.

"_But...if I don't..._they _will be really mad..."_

A'ishah leaned forward curiously.

"_And..._they_ might get out...the...t-the...Ah!"_

There was an aggravated scream, and a loud series of swear words. A'ishah was astonished, but she managed not to make a sound.

"_I have to act...keep it up...to keep alive...survival..._they _will...w-will..."_

She never found out, because the door opened suddenly, and there was the last person she would've expected to give a speech like that.

"_GET __**AWAY**__!_" Alwyn screamed, in a voice so loud that she was surprised the windows didn't break.

"But..." she paused, crawling away, "I just wanted t-to-."

"_AWAY!_" he drew his wand, but his hand was trembling viciously, "_**NOW!**_"

A'ishah needed no other encouragement as she crawled into the Girl's Dorms, leaving Alwyn screaming curses in her wake.

* * *

**Yes, I made Alwyn spaz. I like making my characters spaz. **

**And, yes, Alwyn isn't exactly...a calm person.**

**Grim Easter much? :P**

**~Padfoot**


End file.
